


Last One Standing

by ThePrettiestOfLights



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettiestOfLights/pseuds/ThePrettiestOfLights
Summary: What happens when you let the Yogs loose in a shipyard with weaponry?This happens.





	

Hannah peeked out from behind her low cover and saw no one on the other side. She listened for a moment, only hearing distant footsteps and a far off scream. Hannah had little clue as to who had screamed, or whose footsteps they were. It was difficult to make anything out in the warehouses that echoed every sound. She made one final check of her surroundings before hopping over the low brick wall she'd been using as cover and moving stealthily between the high shelves. She kept her gun at the ready, finger on the trigger, in case an attacker attempted an ambush. She had better reactions than most of her enemies. If she could get a shot off first she'd have the advantage.  
Suddenly, an icy jet of water hit the back of Hannah's neck. She yelped in shock, whipped around and fired her water pistol at her attacker. Duncan cried out as the water hit his face, obscuring his vision. He fired blindly, missing most shots but some found its mark, soaking through Hannah's already damp clothes and chilling her skin. After a minute of trying to get out of their opponents line of fire without losing theirs, they both stopped.  
"Damnit, I'm out of ammo!" Hannah laughed.  
"Me too, I think." Duncan took of his glasses and tried to dry them off. His clothes were soaked through, so it didn’t really work. ”Does that mean we're done?"  
"The rule is when you're out of ammo or so drenched you can barely move, you're out. Hey Ridge, me and Duncan are out of ammo." Hannah spoke into her headset, which, fortunately, was completely waterproof.  
"Alright, head towards the main gate. I'll tell the survivors not to shoot you. Doesn't mean they won't." Ridge replied.  
"Okay, we'll be there soon." Hannah confirmed.  
"Two more down. Hannah and Duncan are both out of ammunition. Do not shoot them as they are no longer part of the competition." Ridge announced over the speakers.  
"If they pass by my fort they're fair game." Rythian stated.  
"Our fort, you mean?" Fiona asked.  
"I'm king of this fort." Rythian told her.  
"I built the damn thing! I have equal custody!" Fiona insisted. Tee laughed.  
Hannah and Duncan started walking towards the main gate of the 'battle arena', which was really a unused storage facility, avoiding Blackrock fort and Hat castle.  
"Do you know who's left?" Duncan asked. "I know some people went out, but you, Hat Films, Lewis and Simon were the only people I've seen."  
"The Hats are still in, so are Rythian, Tee and Fiona.” Hannah checked them off in her head.  
"Wasn't Zoey with Fiona and Rythian?" Duncan asked.  
"Yeah, but Turps, Sips and Sjin attacked Blackrock Fort, so Zoey got a little over-zealous." Hannah said. "Nilesy and I watched it from one of the warehouses, Zoey's leathal with a water gun. It didn't end well for Turps, Sips and Sjin either. They left Blackrock and ran straight into the Rail Bros."  
"What about Strife and Parvis?" Duncan asked.  
"The Area 11 boys turned on Parv, so Strife soaked them all, if I remember correctly." Hannah said. "Then the Area 11 boys tried to take on Zylus, Panda and Ravs, and failed miserably."  
"Strippin and Benji?" Duncan asked.  
"Me and Nilesy led them on a wild goose chase, they wasted all their ammo." Hannah smiled.  
"What happened to Nilesy again?" Duncan asked.  
"God, do you pay attention to anything Ridge says? Nilesy had a shoot out with Tee. Tee won." Hannah said sadly.  
"Caff and Chrissa are still in, aren't they?" Duncan asked.  
"Yeah, they out-gunned Nina and Mark last I heard." Hannah recounted.  
"Yeah, Chrissa got Kim as well. We were trying to form an alliance, and Chrissa somehow got hold of Kim's pistol, meaning she has extra ammo and Kim had no chance." Duncan said. "I ran away."  
"Of course you did." Hannah smirked. "Anyone else?"  
"Let's see. Lewis and Simon are still around somewhere, and the Hats built a castle across from Blackrock fort and are currently at a stale mate. Dave and Bebop went out almost straight away, as did Martyn. Toby's hiding somewhere in one of the warehouses, probably, Zylus lost his gun some how and Panda and Ravs turned on each other eventually." Duncan counted them off on his fingers. "I'm pretty sure that's everyone."  
"Caff and Chrissa are both out." Ridge reported over the speakers.  
"What? How?" Rythian asked through his headset.  
"Toby stole our extra ammo then baited us into Lewis and Simon." Chrissa said, her headset sounded staticky, meaning the waterproofing hadn't worked as well as intended.  
"I mean, I'm pretty sure that's against the rules." Caff said.  
"You took Kim's ammo, and tried to take Smiths, I think it's fair game mate." Trott said.  
"Alright, fuck it." Caff exclaimed. "We're out."  
"So, the Hats, Blackrock, Lewis and Simon, and Toby are left. Who's going out next I wonder?" Duncan asked as they reached the main gate. They removed their headsets and watched on one of the many monitors as Ross threatened to shoot Rythian down, who was standing a top his make-shift fort, claiming himself to be king of everything. Fiona and Tee were counting their ammo, trying to ignore Rythian, while Ross and Trott argued over whether it was best to take out Fiona or Tee first.  
Suddenly, Toby came sprinting through the middle of the two forts, followed by Lewis and Simon. The Hats and Team Blackrock tried to fire at Toby, who quickly found cover. They then turned their attention to Lewis and Simon. In the space of five minutes, Rythian lost his position at the top of Blackrock fort, The Hats charged and destroyed both their own castle and Team Blackrock's fort, Lewis and Simon ran out of ammo, followed by Smith and Trott, then Tee and Rythian, leading to a final shootout between Fiona and Ross. Ross ran out of ammo just before Fiona did.  
"I did it! I won!" Fiona applauded herself with glee.  
"No you didn't, you're out of ammo." Ridge said over the speakers.  
"Yes, but I'm the last one standing!" Fiona exclaimed.  
"No you're not." Toby jumped over his cover and held up with water pistol. "I still have a full tank."  
"WHAT?" Fiona shouted. The Hats burst out laughing.  
"May I present to you, Toby Cottrell, winner of the fourth annual Yogscast Water Fight!" Ridge announced. Everyone but Fiona cheered.  
"Didn't even fire a shot." Toby smiled at a distraught Fiona.  
"But that's not fair! I spent forever building that fort, only to have it destroyed and my title stolen!" Fiona cried.  
"Don't worry Fi, there's always next year." Toby smiled.  
Fiona threw her water gun at him.


End file.
